


The Hunter Spider

by pancakesss



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28955727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pancakesss/pseuds/pancakesss
Summary: "Born" in Meteor City, Gon Freecs was sorrounded by unruly criminals and murderers. Perhaps he would've been like them, dying a miserable death with his life amounting to nothing. Thankfully though, the Phantom Troupe had long taken him in, even before the times he knew how to speak.
Relationships: Genei Ryodan | Phantom Troupe & Gon Freecs, Gon Freecs & Hisoka, Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs & Kurapika
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	The Hunter Spider

Chapter 0: Prologue 

Woosh! 

The wind blew past Ging Freecs, as he gazed at the ruins of a "city" in front of him. Junk was scattered everywhere, with "citizens" ocassionally passing by, wearing tattered clothing that were much oversized for their thin, skeleton-like bodies. Far ahead, one could barely see the flares of light that seemed to originate from fire, as well as blood that dyed the ground red. 

This was Meteor City, a 'junk yard' where everything that was abandoned goes to. Of course, to the public, such information was hidden away from their prying eyes, but most Hunters knew of it due to its infamy.

He glanced at the baby he held in his arms, who had a blank and innocent expression as he looked at his father. 

Ging sighed, moving his eyes away from the baby that was his son. Although he was doing this exactly because he didn't care about his son and didn't want a burden by his side, he still could not help but feel guilty about it, feeling that what he was doing was wrong. 

He was throwing a baby, a mere baby into a pack of wolves who would do anything to survive, a bunch of psychotic murderers. Living in a hellish environment wasn't something that anyone deserved, even more so when it was just a baby. 

But if he wanted this child to get stronger, this would be the best place to settle in. At least the child has a chance of survival. And even if he dies someday, then so be it. He would probably have long forgotten about him anyways. This was just one of his options in getting stronger helpers. 

He gently tied a necklace to the baby, a necklace that didn't seem special at all. All it had as a design was the name in its center: Gon Freecs.

That was the child's name. 

Jumping down from the cliff he was on, he strode forward and looked for a place in Meteor City that was fairly safe, as well as a hiding spot that wasn't easy to find, but it wasn't difficult to do so either. 

After searching for a while and finding a fairly alright location, he slowly and carefully dropped the baby down to lay in the box, and then closed it after making some airholes that allowed the baby to breathe. 

Taking one final look at the box, he exhaled before walking away, going somewhere far, far away.

\- - -

Pakunoda hummed softly, following the tune of a song she accidentally heard when she was little. It stuck to her ever since and became the only music that she knew of. 

At the same time, she occassionally swept her gaze guardedly, watching out for any abnormalities that happen to appear at the same time she passed by. It was an unspoken rule in Meteor City, in which one should always stay alert otherwise sudden death may come upon them. 

Shooting a glance at the ominous sky, she frowned slightly. 

'I won't make it in time if I head to the base..Sigh, I'll have to find shelter if I don't want to get wet in the rain..' She muttered inwardly.

Quickening her footsteps, she hurriedly headed for the Phantom Troupe's base when she suddenly heard a cry.

"Waaa!" 

Pakunoda's steps abruptly came to a halt. She looked around in puzzlement before asking herself, "A baby?"

"Waaa!" 

She panicked slightly as she attempted to trace where the cry came from in a bid to stop it so that others won't pay attention to the area.

Seeing the pile of junk in where she predicted the cry was from, she searched around for a place a baby could possibly fit in. And not long later, she immediately found a box with strange holes on it, ones that seemed to have came from objects stabbing it. 

Without hesitation, she opened the box and gazed at the child that laid inside it. 'So it really was a baby..I thought that I was hallucinating because I hadn't slept for a day. Poor child, it looks like it was abandoned.'

She shook her head, pitying the baby before placing her index finger to her nose as she whispered, "Shh.." 

After that, she reached out her other hand, carrying the baby in her arms and gently swaying it. "It's okay now, stop crying. Shh..It's okay now..Uh--Mama is here now, little guy..you'll be safe now.." 

Pakunoda awkwardly coaxed the baby. This was the first time she had ever tried tocomfort a child, much less a baby who definitely didn't understand a thing she said. 

Perhaps it was because of the environment being so silent or her gentle voice, the baby gradually quieted down and returned to its usual silence.

Pakunoda heaved a sigh of relief, before realizing that she would now have to leave the child behind because she didn't want to get into trouble.

'But he's--I think it's a he, just a baby. If I leave him here, there's no chance he'd survive. But Feitan would probably be annoyed if I brought him to the base..' Falling into a dillema, Pakunoda paced back and forth before looking at the baby and noticing the necklace he wore. 

'Gon Freecs..is that his name?' She questioned, but quickly decided that it didn't matter if this was his name or not. It was the only thing left with him, so that was what she would call him now. 

'Gon, huh..what should I do with you now?' She thought, before deciding that it didn't matter if Feitan was going to be annoyed or not. She just couldn't bare to leave a child who doesn't even know how to speak here to die. It would constantly tug at her conscience until the day she dies.

'Besides that, who knows? Maybe he'll bring us a pleasant surprise.' She muttered.


End file.
